


[Podfic] No Longer a Friend of Narnia

by OstingeleATC (Cake)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Canonical Character Death, Eat it Aslan, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings, The Problem of Susan, Women Being Awesome, Wonky Norwegian dialect, babys first podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake/pseuds/OstingeleATC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan refuses to tell fairytale stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Longer a Friend of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Longer a Friend of Narnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609699) by [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/pseuds/abluestocking). 



Podfic of abluestockings lovely fic. My first podfic! This ended up being my old gaming headsets last hurrah. Enjoy my akward Norwegianness. 

 

Time: 6:08 minuttes

Download: [MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bNarnia%5d%20No%20Longer%20a%20Friend%20of%20Narnia.mp3)

[The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III on LJ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html).


End file.
